namaikizakarifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4
This is Chapter 4 from the manga series, Namaikiza kari. Plot Not being able to focus on her club responsibilities as a manager, Yuki blames herself as she searches for the lost score book, an important record for the club. Naruse talks the club members into being a bit grateful towards Yuki's hardwork. Even though she puts up a strong front and seems unfazed in front of the guys, she is found crying in the storage room by Naruse. Chapter Summary Yuki thinks of how she has never really cared about winning or losing and would not mind deliberately losing for the sake of her siblings but how she absolutely won’t allow herself to lose in the tug-of-war with Naruse. Naruse is on top of Yuki while Yuki is using her foot to get him off her. Naruse asks her why she is resisting to which Yuki in turn asks if he even knows what TPO(Time, Place, Occasion) is, because they are in the middle of club activity. Naruse tells her that they are the storage room where nobody can see them. Yuki tells him to concentrate on the club activity and that she only came in to get a chair. Naruse says that it is her fault because ever since the Christmas Party, she has been avoiding him, and it is only during club activity that he can catch her. Yuki thinks of everything that has happened between Naruse and her, and for she blurted out something outrageous in the Christmas party, she simply wants to slap herself. While taking the chair out of the rack, Yuki tells him to quickly get out or it would be suspicious. Naruse agrees to get out only if she says "I like you". Yuki denies it and says it because she doesnot like him. Unfazed, Naruse says, "Wait what?”. It is the start of the third term. In class, while Yuki is trying to reading a book about first aid for emergency, she thinks of how she can't concentrate on the club activity and can only think about how Naruse could be so full of himself and think that he can push herself wherever and whenever. She recalls when he squeezed her hand during the party, she slightly squeezed it back which leads her to lose her calm again and coughs loud to erase the thought. In the gym, fangirls go wild over Naruse’s three pointer shoot. Upon noticing that Shou is wearing the wrist band she gave him, she spaces out for a second but keeps telling herself to concentrate on the club. Meanwhile, Shouji accidentally elbows Abe on the face. While he apologizes to him, the other members desperately try to stop the bleeding by useless measures like making him hold up his head and trying to hit his head. Yuki makes them stop and tells Abe not to hold up his head for it would be very dangerous if the blood flows backwards and that they shouldn’t hit his head either. Holding Abe’s head, Yuki makes him tilt his head in an angle of 45 degrees to stop the blood, and put some ice. Shouji is impressed of the manager's quick thinking and screams that Abe is actually blushing. The coach also praises on how Machii(Machida) is quit dependable while someone corrects him. Amamiya notices that Yuki is unfazed upon seeing blood and that the balls and club room are never dirty. When a second year black haired guy blushes and says that she's perfect for somebody ordinary like him, a ball comes flying and hits him on the head. Turns out, Naruse does not want him to talk about Yuki that way. When the guy makes him apologize, he casually says that he made a mistake. In the clubroom, while sewing, when she is thinking about the time they held hands, she pricks her finger. While telling herself to concentrate and stop thinking about unnecessary things, Naruse appears behind her out of nowhere and flipping through her emergency first aid book, tells her how she could be an EMT(Emergency Medical Technician), due to which she pricks her finger again. She scolds him for recklessly rummaging around her bag to which Naruse replies that the book fell out by itself. He also tells her to leave her work and to go home with him together. When Yuki asks him why she has to go with him together, he blatantly replies that it is because he is scared, to gets her annoyed. While walking home together, Naruse, as always, draws the attention of girls, who are impressed on how tall he is. Naruse is walking behind Yuki and desperately trying to make his point that she actually likes him. Naruse says that they even kissed which ticks Yuki off and she screams that he forced the kiss on her to which Naruse replies that she did not look like she did not want to. Thinking that she absolutely cannot bear it anymore, she makes it clear to him that she and him will never go out. He tells her if it is due to the 'TPO thing', it is not his fault as it is natural to want to hold the person you like when they are close. Yuki tells him that it is a very childish thing to say and reminds him that she does not like him. When Naruse says nothing and just looks down, Yuki is surprised and wonders if he is sulking. When she looks down, she notices that he is actually staring at a porn magazine on the ground. With full rage, she asks him if he was even listening. Turns out he wasn't even paying attention at all. Yuki says that she's had enough, and heads home. She thinks pf how she can't find any feeling resembling to 'like' towards him and makes up her mind to reject him. At the gym, while Yuki is cleaning the basketballs, five club members kneeling formally, apologize to her as they can't seem to find the scorebook. They tell her that during the break, when everyone was looking at the score book, they got distracted by the tennis club girls and the score book was nowhere to be found after a while. They scream in horror that they've asked everyone else but they can't find it at all. Yuki tells them to calm down for definitely, no one would steal a score book. She tells them that she’ll go to the clubroom and nearby to check and tells everyone to go back to practice. The guys praise her as 'One-sama' for how dependable she is, but in reality, Yuki is nervous for the score book is a very important record and wonders if it is some prank or maybe it was thrown away. While looking around for it, she blames herself for she should have paid attention for the things in the club as they are obviously her responsibility as a manager. While Yuki is checking the trash can, Kido who happens to be passing by, asks her what she is doing. As Yuki does not want to trouble him because he would definitely help her look for it, she tells him that it is nothing and wishes him luck for the exams. Yuki thinks that she cannot be irresponsible as she became the manager of the club for an impure reason like ‘wanting to stay by 'Kido senpai’s side’. Recalling how Naruse is making her lose concentration, she thinks that in the end, he is just driving her around in circles. In the gym, Shou asks the others where Yuki is. Amamiya tells him that she is looking for the scorebook. When a guy is regretting on letting her search for it on her own, Amamiya tells him that they should leave her for it because she's perfect and will find it in no time and they will just be a hindrance, just as Yuki passes by the door. When the others agree, Yuki gets nervous now that she definitely has to find it. To everyone's surprise, Naruse tells them that she isn’t perfect at all, that she only looks perfect but probably right now, she is rummaging around through trash cans. When Yuki gets angry over his comment, Naruse continues to say how the basketballs are always neat because she uses her break time to wipe the balls, destroyed things are returned to their original state because she stays over to repair them, she is lightning fast in first aid because she is always studying about it. He tells them that they should thank her a bit, so should he. The others tell him that they don’t want to be lectured by someone ungrateful like him as from the beginning he is using a rude tone with his seniors. Yuki, who is still listening, wonders if Shou is an idiot. She thinks as this is something she decided for herself, there is no reason to be thanked by them. When she is busy in her thoughts, the coach calls out to her and says that he stayed a bit at the coach room to look over the score book. He tells her that it was dropped in front of the gym door and he went to take a look at it. Later on, she informs the club members that the coach had it while she wonders how Naruse always manages to see through her. The next day, when Yuki leaves home early to dry mop the gym before practice, she thinks of how she just has to avoid Naruse for the time being. When she arrives, she finds out the gym door open and wonders who came so early. She is surprised to see the gym sparking clean and the club members greeting her a good morning. Startled, Yuki nervously greets back. Taking off her coat, she wonders why everyone is so early and if something bad happened. The guys nervously say that they are still missing one guy but they start anyway. Together they bow and shout, “Manager Machida, thank you for everything!” Yuki is surprised and touched. Just then, Shou arrives and says 'Sup guys?'. The others scold him to greet properly at least and not come so late like he owns the place. Yuki nervously asks what’s going on. Everyone gleaming with hope, say that in order to express their appreciation, they came in earlier than her today to dry mop the place and also give her a small box. They inform her that they used the club money to buy her a gift. Yuki opens the box and wonders why it is a pink whistle and why they had to use the club money for it. Yuki thanks everyone, but contrary to their expectations, tells them that these actions are irrelevant and if they have the energy to do this, they better use it to get enough sleep and eat breakfast in order to practice. They tell them that those are their responsibilities as club members and it is a waste of club money. Yuki blows the whistle and orders them to start warming up. While the guys quickly run away, they wonder if they provoked her. As she goes to the store room to get the balls, she thinks that it is all Naruse's fault as he went on and said those strange stuff about the members being grateful to her. In the storage room, she looks at the whistle and recalling their sweet gesture, she wipes away her tears and thinks that she absolutely does not need two whistles. Naruse appears out of nowhere, looks at her and asks her why she’s crying. Yuki is taken aback and angrily says that she isn’t crying and tells him to go to practice. Shou leans down to her and says that he will definitely make her say that she likes him the next time. Surprised, Yuki tells him to let her go as the door is open and whispers to him to quickly go out. Holding her face, Naruse leans closer to her. Yuki blushes and thinking that he will kiss her, she closes her eyes. Instead, Naruse gives her a headbutt. While Yuki is speechless and puzzled unable to process what happened, he prepares to leave and tells her that since she closed her eyes, he's already won. Blushing red, Yuki can't believe why she closed her eyes and tries to assure herself that she hasn't lost yet. Navigation Category:Chapters